Enemies in General
by tivamcabby5
Summary: Epilogue is up! A team member is critically injured after a shooting.  My version of what I wanted Enemies Foreign to be like. Read & Review, please!
1. Hurt

**Enemies in General**

**By tivamcabby5**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well, technically I own seasons 3-7 of NCIS on DVD and a few t-shirts and pins…but whatever.**

**Note: *SPOILER ALERT*. If you have not read the spoilers regarding the 11/16 episode "Enemies Foreign", go to my profile and read them now. If you're trying to stay spoiler free, wait to read this story until after the episode has aired. Thanks and enjoy!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As they prepared to enter the house of the suspect they were after, Gibbs warned his team. "This dirt bag is supposedly planning a terrorist bombing attack. So _be careful_."

The team entered into the house, Tony and Ziva going in through the front door, leaving the side door to Gibbs and McGee.

"On my count," Gibbs whispered. "One…two…three, go!"

As they burst through the front door, Tony directed Ziva to go into the kitchen. She nodded and headed left as Tony went straight in the hallway adjacent to the room she was in. "Clear!" she shouted, alerting the rest of her team. On her way out of the kitchen, she saw something sparkle on the ground below the refrigerator. She crouched down to get a closer look, everything above her waist behind the big black box.

She didn't have time to think, let alone move, before the oven behind her across the kitchen exploded. Small fragments of shrapnel shot through the air and into her body, large pieces lodging in her left leg above her knee and also in her upper left abdomen. Knocked over onto her back, she somehow managed to cover her face with her hands as fiery ashes rained down. The ashes cooled as they hit her wounds, but began to eat away at her exposed hands.

Barely able to breathe due to the thick smoke filling the room, Ziva called Tony's name, knowing he was closest to her. But her partner was already there, hauling her out of the burning room and across the hallway.

"Ziva's down, Boss," Tony said as calmly as he could, already applying pressure to the hole in her side.

"McGee," Tony heard through his earwig. "Get him." Tony knew he was talking about the perp, who had gone out the back door just before the kitchen exploded.

Gibbs arrived and tied his belt above the cut on Ziva's leg. He slid his jacket underneath her to help to apply pressure from both sides to her bleeding abdomen, hoping it would help. After dialing 911, he knew he had to go help McGee. "I need to go, Tony. EMTs will be here soon. Keep pressure on her stomach." Tony nodded, barely listening.

"Tony…" Ziva moaned. "Tony, please. Go with Gibbs. He needs your help."

"Ziva, _you_ need my help." He shook off her comment, thinking the pain was making her delusional, but in actuality, Ziva was sure she was going to die and didn't want Tony to watch it happen. "Ziva, I'm staying with you. You're going to be okay. It's all going to be okay," he prayed out loud. "I'd never leave you, Zi."

Ziva smiled and winced in pain. She coughed; it was getting hard to breathe. Tony knew she was losing consciousness.

"Ziva?" he asked, making sure she was still there. "Ziva, it's okay. Just stay awake. Stay right here with me, okay?" He looked into her eyes and away from all the blood. "You need to fight, Zi…it's okay."

He tried to distract her – and himself – with a story. "Hey, Zi. Do you remember when we were locked in that box together? And we started burning that money to try and get noticed?"

"Not…you lightest idea…Tony," she said, smiling weakly.

"Brightest, Ziva…never mind."

Her eyelids fluttered and she almost let them close, but held them open, focusing on Tony's face.

Tony desperately tries to keep her with him, knowing she doesn't have much time left. "No…no, Zi…" he whispered. "Stay with me. Please, Ziva, please. I…I can't live without you," he said, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks. "Remember when I told you that in Somalia? I said you had to fight. I need you to fight now, Zi…I can't lose you. Not again."

Ziva nodded, barely, tears of pain and sadness streaming down her face. She knew she was going to die. She wasn't necessarily sad about herself dying, but sad for losing everyone she cared about.

Tony looked right at her. "I love you, Ziva," he said.

Ziva opened her mouth and closed it, coughing. "I love…I love you, too Tony."

He thought she meant as a friend. "No, Ziva. I mean I _love_ you. So much. I always have."

"I know what you mean, Tony," she said, smiling.

Just then, ruining the moment, Gibbs and McGee rushed in, the EMTs right behind them. With one look at Tony's red eyes – the tears had run out now – Gibbs knew exactly what has just happened between the two members of his team.

Unconscious as she was being loaded onto a stretcher, Ziva lay there lifelessly, her team looking on. Tony quickly asked if he could ride along with them, and after the paramedic looked to his partner, he nodded, instructing Tony to get into the ambulance before them.

So he rode with her, all the way to the hospital, holding her hand and whispering silent prayers that he hadn't said in years.

**A/N: So, you like it? Like I said, just loosely based on the spoilers for tomorrow nights episode…GAHH I CAN'T WAIT! Whoaa finger spasm on the caps lock. :)**

**Moving on…part of this was based on an old Mentalist episode…brownie points if you guess correctly!**

**This is most likely a 3-chapter thing, with maybe an epilogue if wanted. I will try and have the second chapter up by tomorrow, if not then, certainly before next week's episode, which is when it takes place in my mind. Third chapter shortly after that…whatevs. **

**Anyways…thank you loverly readers! **

**TM5**


	2. Waking Up

**Enemies in General**

**By tivamcabby5**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well, technically I own seasons 3-7 of NCIS on DVD and a few t-shirts and pins…but whatever.**

**Note: WELL! That episode wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, was it? (Don't get me wrong, it was an awesome episode…but hey, my story shall continue as an AU now…Thanks!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tony stayed by her side until she woke up the next morning, holding her hand and still muttering those silent prayers. He'd never been very religious, but he needed to take his mind off of what had happened, and that happened to be what came to mind.

She wasn't comatose; just knocked out because of all the medication running through her system. Tony knew Ziva would have stupidly refused pain killers had she been awake, and for that reason he was almost grateful she hadn't been.

Tony wasn't prepared when she finally did wake up, though. First the hand he was holding squeezed back a little, and then her eyelids fluttered and finally opened.

"Tony?" she asked, confused. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You don't remember?" he responded.

"Not everything…" She looked at her bandaged hands, then back at Tony.

_Does she remember me saying that I love her?_ Tony thought. "What _do_ you remember?"

"It was loud," she said, closing her eyes, as if she was trying to remember. "And hot. And it hurt…it hurt a _lot_. And you were there, Tony," she told him, looking up. "You were helping me, I think." He nodded. "There was so much smoke. I could barely hear or talk or think. But, I could hear you talking to me. But I…I can't remember what you said." She cringed, like thinking hurt her head.

Tony took a breath. "I told you I loved you, Ziva."

Her eyes sparkled as if she suddenly remembered, too. She smiled. "And…and I told you that I loved _you_, right?"  
Tony nodded. Ziva laughed, so happy she had been coherent enough to say what she wanted to. But she quickly stopped, a sharp pain stabbing her in the side. "Ohh…" she groaned, but stopped. She didn't want to show her pain.

Tony reached for the call button on the side of the bed. "You want more meds, Zi?"

"No," she said quickly, but then gave in. "Well, yes, but wait." He took his hand away from the button. "I meant what I said, Tony," Ziva whispered, looking straight into his eyes. She took another deep breath. "I love you. More than anything."

"I meant it too, Ziva," he said as he smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead as he pressed the call button.

"Miss David?" the voice said.

"No, Annie, it's Tony," he explained. He had gotten to know a few of the nurses, but by far his favorite was Annie, a grandmotherly lady with graying hair and a sweet smile. "Ziva's awake…and she says her stomach hurts."

"Of course, the poor thing," Annie said. Ziva rolled her eyes and Tony laughed. "I'll be right in."

When Annie arrived, Ziva quickly explained how she didn't want to be "knocked up" again, to which Annie and Tony laughed and explained to her that the term was "knocked _out_."

Annie thought about it for a little bit and complied. She set Ziva's pain medication level so that she wouldn't fall asleep again. "There are quite a few people that want to see you, honey," Annie said, stepping back.

"Abby, Ducky, McGee, Gibbs…everyone's here, Zi," Tony explained.

"My father?" Ziva asked, worried. She didn't want him to be here.

Tony shook his head. "On a flight back to Tel Aviv right now. Malachi and Liat thought it would be safer for him back home."

Ziva breathed a sigh of relief. Then she went pale. "Do they know, Tony?"

He knew what she was talking about and laughed at the face she was making. "No, they don't."

"Annie," Ziva asked, calm now, "can they all come in at once?"

"I don't know, hon…do you think you're up to it?" Annie asked.

Ziva nodded. She missed her team so much. "I'll go get them," Tony said. He wanted to see them as well.

"No, Tony…please don't leave me here," Ziva begged.

"I'll go get them, darlin'," Annie said, smiling, looking between Tony and Ziva. She knew. Tony knew she knew. "Don't you worry 'bout a thing!"

As soon as she left, Tony laughed and said, "Guess the cat's out of the bag now, huh? At least for Annie."

Ziva wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "What cat?"

Tony laughed and kissed her hair before the rest of the team came in.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: So…do ya like? I was soo overwhelmed with the amount of story alerts I got, guys! Thanks! I also got a ton of favorite story/authors, which just make my day. But reviews…reviews help writers so much, and I really need them! Hundreds, maybe thousands, of hits on this story, and I think I got 8 reviews. I am so grateful for anyone who reviewed or favorite-ed me, or put me on an alert… (I guess that's one of the many things I'm thankful for for Thanksgiving, along with NCIS, my dog, Tiva, and chocolate, of course). **

**I love anonymous reviews as well! So even if you're not a member of FF or are just too lazy to log in, please review my story!**

**Thanks so much!**

**-TM5**


	3. Hello Again

**Enemies in General**

**By tivamcabby5**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well, technically I own seasons 3-7 of NCIS on DVD and a few t-shirts and pins…but whatever.**

**Note: I am incredibly sorry for not updating sooner, but my computer has been screwy and thought (MULTIPLE times) that it would be cute to delete the chapters randomly when I'm in the middle of them. Hopefully that problem has gone away now, and I guess it has if I actually get to update this. Thanks for sticking with me, guys!**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As soon as Abby saw Ziva, she dropped McGee's hand and rushed over to the bed. "Ziva!" she shouted, loudly, before everyone hushed her. "Sorry. Ohmygod I was SO worried about you! I was running a ballistics test when McGee called and said you had been hurt and then I freaked out and ran to tell ducky but they elevator wasn't working so I took the stairs…but that's not important." She took two deep breaths before continuing. "Oh, I was so worried, Ziva." She leaned in and gave her best friend an awkward hug, being cautious of the tubes and wires.

"I know," Ziva said softly, smiling. She looked around the room at her team. Tony was talking to McGee and Palmer at the foot of her bed; Abby was rambling to her about something, to which Ziva said the occasional "yes" and "I know"; and Ducky was investigating all of the contraptions Ziva was hooked up to.

But Ziva looked past the chaos encircling her to Gibbs, silently leaning against the door frame, smiling at her.

He walked over and gave her a hug, asking her if she was okay. She smiled up at her father figure and said she felt fine, that she was just a little tired.

After Ziva had gotten hugs and "so glad you're okay" s from everyone, it was only Gibbs, Tony, and her left in the room. An awkward silence hung in the air, as if each person was waiting for the others to say something.

Gibbs was the first to speak. "You two got something to tell me?" he asked, looking between his agents.

Tony looked at Ziva, Ziva looked at Tony. "We are…" Tony started, taking a deep breath.

"-in love, Gibbs," Ziva finished, putting it as bluntly as possible.

"And it took you almost dying to figure that out, Zivers?" Gibbs asked, laughing.

Tony opened and closed his mouth like a fish, dumbstruck. "No Rule Number Twelve lecture, Boss?" he finally asked, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Rule Fifty-one," Gibbs said.

"Sometimes, you're wrong," Ziva whispered. "Am I right?"

"Exactly." Gibbs moved towards the door. "I was wrong to make number twelve. I'm not going to be the one who makes you two miserable the rest of your lives because you can't be together. Just keep it out of the office."

"Wow, Boss," Tony said, breathless. "Thanks."

Gibbs nodded. "Take care of her, DiNozzo."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: Short, I know, but wellll…that's the end, folks! If anyone wants an epilogue, I have one written. I will try and update this again today if you want it.**

**We've gotten a TON of snow and I'm taking advantage of the fact that our driveway is snowed in (which means I can't get to track practice or my orthodontist appointment – yay me!) to get a lot of stuff done.**

**And a belated Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it! Mine was full of NCIS things…seasons 1 and 2 on DVD, an ornament, the official board game, and a water bottle with all of Gibbs' rule on it :).**

**Thanks for reading! Fave line? Comments? Epilogue? Leave a review, please!**

**-TM5-**


	4. Epilogue

**Enemies in General**

**By tivamcabby5**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well, technically I own seasons 3-7 of NCIS on DVD and a few t-shirts and pins…but whatever.**

**Note: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. AKA the epilogue. Sorry it's taken me a while, but I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this. Guess I figured it out!**

**Previous Chapter:**

"_Exactly." Gibbs moved towards the door. "I was wrong to make number twelve. I'm not going to be the one who makes you two miserable the rest of your lives because you can't be together. Just keep it out of the office."_

"_Wow, Boss," Tony said, breathless. "Thanks."_

_Gibbs nodded. "Take care of her, DiNozzo."_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Three years later…_

Sitting in a hospital bed not far from where they had been three years earlier, Tony and Ziva DiNozzo held their eight-hour-old baby girl in their arms.

Her little lips puckered and she yawned as she closed her eyes. Ziva's hair was in a curly, messy bun and Tony hadn't shaved in two days, but Abby thought the new family was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Kailey Abigail. Isn't that the prettiest name, Timmy?" Abby said, smiling at her new husband. McGee had proposed at Tony and Ziva's wedding a year and a half ago, when Abby caught the bouquet and McGee caught the garter. Before Ziva had thrown the flowers, the ring had been safely tied to it and everyone had been in on it except Abby of course.

"Don't you think you're a little biased, Abs?" McGee asked, smiling at his coworkers.

"You're just jealous because they couldn't give her a middle name of _Timothy_," Abby pointed out. Tony and Ziva had given their baby the middle name Abigail in honor of Abby, who had been the one to deliver the news that, after months of trying, Ziva was pregnant. "Remember when I told them I had the blood test results back?" Ziva had wanted to be extra sure, so she had had Abby check first.

"Oh yeah…Tony was so nervous…I thought he was going to pee his pants."

Abby laughed. "And when I told Ziva they were pregnant, she started crying." She smiled at the memory and leaned her head on McGee's shoulder.

As Gibbs held his new granddaughter in his arms, he thought back to the last baby he had really, truly held like this: Kelly. Baby Kailey's name had been chosen to honor his daughter, who had been born almost thirty years ago.

A single tear that only Tony noticed slipped down Gibbs' face as he leaned in to kiss Kailey's head. Tony teared up at the sight of his usually gruff, unemotional boss being tamed by his new baby girl.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Ziva whispered, concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Zi." They looked over at Gibbs and Kailey. "I just can't believe she's ours."

Ziva smiled and kissed her husband. "Neither can I."

_Two years after THAT…_

Ziva snapped the photo of herself in the full-length mirror, then stepped on the scale. Recording her weight next to the date, she did not notice the creaking of the bathroom door opening.

The pitter-patter of little feet went across the tiled floor, and before long, Kailey had made her way to Ziva.

"Hi, honey," Ziva said, picking her daughter up and securing her to her hip. "Where's Daddy?"

"He sweepin'," Kailey said, yawning herself.

"Silly Daddy! It's not even his bed time yet!" Ziva said in mock amazement.

"Dat's wat _I _was sayin'!" Kailey said, shrugging her shoulders, making her chocolate ringlets bounce.

Ziva smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. She was about to put her down when Kailey stopped her.

"Mama? Whas dat?" she asked, pointing to Ziva's very round stomach.

"That's your little brother, honey!"

"No, Mama!" Kailey said with a 'duh' look on her face. She shook her head. "Dat." She pointed to the four-inch scar on Ziva's abdomen from the explosion five years ago.

Ziva flashed back to the bomb, the pain, the surgery, the waking up…seeing Tony…She shook it off and composed herself for her little girl. "That," Ziva started, "is a story for when you are a little older." She tapped her finger on Kailey's nose and set her down on the floor. Ziva pulled her camisole back down over her stomach and took Kailey's pudgy little hand.

"It's time for you to go to bed, tateleh," Ziva said, letting the little girl lead the way.

"Mama.."

"Yes, Kailey?"

"Did you eat my bwother?"

Ziva laughed. "No…of course not, honey."

Kailey wrinkled her forehead. "Well den how did he get dere, Mama?"

Ziva shook her head, smiling. How was she going to explain this to a two-year-old?

After finally getting Kailey to fall asleep, Ziva waddled out into the living room, a sleeping Tony sitting on the couch with his head on the pillow next to him. She propped a pillow up against Tony's leg and lied down, balancing her new book on her stomach. She looked backwards at Tony's sleeping face and smiled, then peeked at the scar on her stomach again. Sighing at the memory, she opened her book to the next new chapter.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

***tateleh = little darling according to a couple of translating sites**

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! (for whoever who did)**

**This story (while going on for much longer than I had hoped) has been so fun to write and thanks for all of your support! This is the first multi-chapter fic I've ever finished, and it's kinda sad :(. But whatevs...thanks for reading! (and sorry if the Hebrew isn't right!)**


End file.
